


Prueba

by Nakuru



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Más que tener el hábito de prender un cigarrillo y rodearse de su humo, Tsunemori parece depender de el.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prueba

Más que tener el hábito de prender un cigarrillo y rodearse de su humo, Tsunemori Akane parece depender de el.

Cada vez que algo se complica lo hace y su mirada se pierde aun cuando su mente parece enfocarse más, atreviéndose incluso a hacer afirmaciones que nadie que le tema al sistema haría.

¿Acaso la calma?

No, Tougane está tan seguro de que no es eso que ni siquiera necesita revisar el pase de Tsunemori en busca de cambios para confirmarlo.

Solo tiene que pisar con fuerza para que ella lo escuche acercándose, verla alzar su rostro con prisa y notar en sus ojos, por un breve segundo, la decepción de verlo a _él_.

Ella solo está esperando, aferrándose a esos cigarrillos mientras lo hace, y eso tiene que ser una prueba más de que Tsunemori Akane terminará con su pase tan oscuro como aquel al que tanto ansia ver.


End file.
